


Iris of Moss

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus likes him a lot when they're alone, Harry thinks.  The man always has to reach under his robes during those times.





	Iris of Moss

Harry didn't know much about what Severus was doing was called. It looked so fun, and the way Severus' hand moved under the robes made him feel red in the face.

Harry was flushed, and eager to join in at some point during these meetings disguised as simple detentions.

Harry felt like he really made such an angry man excited just by being so innocent, and that itself made him happy in return.

Continuing to stand around for Severus in his office, necktie loosened and face blushing, Harry piped up, "Do I get points for this, sir?"

"You get whatever you want," is what Harry thought Severus said, but he didn't question it.

"I want to know what you're doing," Harry smiled, tilting his head.

Severus felt his face, shoving his hair from his line of vision roughly, and gulped in air. "None of your concern."

Frowning, Harry came closer to curiously watch something dribbling across the dark fabric from the organ bouncing under the robes. "It's called wanking off, I think."

Severus grabbed him on the arm by his free hand, leaning back on his stool and swallowing. "Look at me, or shut your mouth and move away."

Harry eagerly caught eyes with the potions master. "Does this mean you actually like me an awful lot?"

"Oh, yes," Severus hissed, enjoying the carefree smile. His hand shook on the thin wrist. "Mr. Potter, if you would go grab something from the back, then I will finish this."

"No!" Harry demanded, pulling his arm away to then grab Severus' robes. "You'll have to touch me, too. I feel so hot..."

Severus let go of his cock, moving his arms out in a swooping motion, holding the boy's back to his chest as he pulled his cock out into the open. "Do you trust me not to hurt you?"

His student seemed startled, but Harry just cracked a smile as the boy yanked up his robes. Harry pulled his trousers open, sliding down his pants and underwear to the ground. "Here you are."

Whatever man ruined the boy was going to a deeper hell than Severus, so Severus perhaps felt less bad as he ground his erection up between Harry's asscheeks.

Severus jerked the boy with one hand, just enjoying feeling his ass against his cock as he heard the boy cry out in nothing but pleasure.

It was over quickly for the boy, but as he started staggering forward, Severus caught him.

Harry moaned softly as he was pulled onto Severus' lap to straddle him, kissing the man with such vigor. He even began to cry happily.

Severus was shocked, his throbbing erection enjoying such expressions. "Mr. Potter, are you perhaps too wound up?"

"That was my first kiss, sir. Thank you."

The first boy's kiss had been from a lustful older man, aroused by Lily's beautiful spawn?

Severus came hard over Harry's soft thighs, looking into his watery and happy green irises.


End file.
